riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Keszu00/rozdział 2
' Minęły hmm dwa dni ? A ja nadal miałam przeczucie ,że poruszyłam się może o dwa kilometry - nie więcej - Tym tempem było to bardzo możliwe .'Wzięłam długi kij , który służył mi za laskę . Przed wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu dokładnie badałam podłoże , dopiero potem wykonywałam krok .Czyli jakieś 0,5 m/min .Podczas takiego bezsensownego błądzenia , zastanawiałam się nad słowami staruszek .“jak on mógł ci to zrobić ? “. Najwyraźniej moje kalectwo powinnam KOMUŚ zawdzięczać .Przez moment wydawało mi się ,że ktoś za mną stoi . Wmawiałam sobie ,że popadam w paranoje i powinnam się uspokoić …W tym momencie ktoś o lodowatych dłoniach ,złapał mnie za nadgarstek . Był silny , więc mogłam wykluczyć jedną z tych staruszek . '-Hej , jestem Ni.. - nie dokończył szybko przejęłam inicjatywę . Teraz to ja trzymałam go za nadgarstek.' ' ''-Czek… - powiedział. Szybko wykręciłam mu rękę i zastosowałam jeden z tych obezwładniających ruchów , który umożliwiał wyłącznie oddychanie . Szybko wyjęłam sztylet ,(który miałam odkąd się “obudziłam “ umocowany przy pasie) i przystawiłam mu do gardła.' ' '''-Teraz , nie kiwniesz nawet palcem . Inaczej poderżnę ci gardło i rzucę na pożarcie piekielnym psom ( skąd ja znam takie teksty ? ) .- wyszeptałam mu do ucha.' ''Usłyszawszy szelest wskoczyłam jeńcowi na plecy nie odrywając ostrza od gardła chłopaka.' ' ''-Nicooooo ! Chłopie , gdzie ty jesteś ?! Znalazłeś ją ?!Dwie osoby znalazły się jakieś 5 metrów od nas .' ' ''-O bogowie …. Jason , on chyba ją znalazł …''' ' ''-Cisza ! Jeden krok , a on zginie rozumiecie ! - czułam przerażenie . Najprawdopodobniej trzech chłopaków , przeciwko jednej niewidomej dziewczynie (chyba troche marne szanse ) .-Ja tu zadaję pytania , wy odpowiadacie !' ' '-Posłuchaj ,my … -odezwał się trzeci. Po tym jak drugi do niego się zwracał wywnioskowałm ,że ma na imię Jason .' ' ''-Powiedziałam cisza ! - nastąpiła chwila milczenia .' ' '''-No więc .. Nico , Jason i ?' '-Percy - na to imię przypomniał mi się ocean . Poczułam morską bryzę i usłyszałam , szum fal to było …. chwila , on mnie w ten sposób rozprasza.' '-No więc … kogo tu szukacie .Hmm , może ty Jasonie ?' '- Najwyraźniej ciebie .' ' '-Wyjaśnij … eee Percy?' ' ''-No więc , dostaliśmy pilne wezwanie od eeem najbardziej “piorunującego “ boga .Który powiedział , cytuję “ Znajdźcie , zagubioną w ciemności i przyprowadźcie do obozu . Ona was poprowadzi “ , jesteś zgubiona ?' ' '''-Ha ! więc to wy jesteście ci “ONI” …''' '''-My chcemy ci pomóc cokolwiek oznacza to “ zagubiona w ciemności “ . On mówi ,że to ty nas poprowadzisz .' ' '-Ku czemu ?' '-Jedności - powiedzieli jednocześnie .' ' ''-Więc teraz , tak po prostu , mam puścić waszego przyjaciela wolno i pujść razem z wami do jakiegoś tam obozu i poprowadzić was ku jedności ?' ''-Chyba tak - odpowiedział niepewnie Jason' ' ''-Myślicie ,że jestem idiotką ?' ' '-Nie, nie ! My tylko chcemy ci pomóc , tutaj nie jesteś bezpieczna .Roi się tu od potworów a w obozie jest bezpiecznie . Wiem teraz może zabrzmieć to dziwnie ale te wszystkie mity ,które poznawałaś w szkole i bogowie oni istnieją naprawdę a ty … - zaczął się tłumaczyć . On chyba Naprawdę uwarza mnie za idiotkę …' '-No przecież wiem' ' ''-Naprawdę ? acha … To znacząco ułatwia nam sprawę , no więc w obozie jest pełno dzieci takich jak my ,no wiesz _półkrwi_ uczymy się tam bronić przed potworami i radzić sobie w normalnym ludzkim życiu .- po tych słowach zorientowałam się ,że lekko zluzowałam ucisk . Zaczęłam im ufać . Przecież i tak nie miałam wyjścia ,sama w takim stanie na pewno umarłabym przy pierwszym spotkaniu z jakimkolwiek potworem .' ' '''-Więc jak Amaro zaufasz nam ? - Percy powiedział to z takim spokojem i czułością … wszystkie moje obawy nagle znikły .' '-Nie mam wyboru - uśmiechnęłam się i zeskoczyłam z pleców chłopaka .' ''Usłyszałam jego ciężki oddech .' '-Percy … następnym razem … to ty idziesz przodem - powiedział to tak jakby właśnie wrócił z jakiegoś maratonu .' '-Haha ! Jasne , gdybym to ja szedł pierwszy napewno nie dałbym się tak szybko pokonać jak ty i to dziewczynie ,oczywiście bez urazy Amaro -odparł Percy , czy czułam się bez urazy ? NIE.' ' ''-Acha , no dobra .Czyli twierdzisz ,że dziewczyny sa słabsze ? Hmm, Zobaczymy co powie na to Anabeth ?' '''-Ej , nawet nie myśl o tym ,żeby jej o tym ws….' '-Ekhem chłopaki , ja tu jestem ! - upomniałam się .' '-Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi , zawsze sie tak zachowują . - zwrócił się do mnie Jason.' '-No dobra idziemy do samochodu . Ja prowadzę ! - krzyknął Percy ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach